Peaches
by Kireania
Summary: Yugi loves peaches and he loves Yami I know his name is Atemu so what happens when he puts the two together
1. Peaches

Rewards

Disclaimer: Hi everyone I'm new to this site so I figured that I would start off with this. O and my name is Kireania. I usually only do yaoi or Yuri but I've been known to sneak some hetero in but not often. I do not own YuGiOh but how I wish I did then I could get Honda to die. I hate him but oh well that's my opinion. My muses are asleep right now or else they would say hi. Read and review and I love flames so what ever. Bye y'all.

_Chapter one: Yugi and Yami _

"Yami this isn't fair?" Yugi knew that complaining to his lover would do him no good, especially when it was about something that neither of them could control. However, right now his reasoning was clouded by disappointment "Why did it have to rain now…not fair." Yugi continued to grumble about the rain while his lover watched him pout.

Yami sensed that the storm was going to get heavier soon so he spoke up to his hikari "Yugi we better get back to the house before the storm gets worse. Sorry about not being able to go to the fair today. Maybe tomorrow?" The suggestion of going tomorrow made the smaller of the two brighten slightly.

They were only about a block away when the steady drizzle let loose into a fierce downpour. By the time that they reached the door to the game shop and their house, they were both soaked through and through.

"Grandpa we're back!" Yugi called to what was an empty house. "Hmmm? Wonder where grandpa is?" Yugi saw that there was a message on the answering machine so he played it. It was his grandfather saying that he would be staying at his friend's house due to the sudden downpour. Yugi was glad that his grandfather was safe.

Yugi decided that he was hungry and that his wet sticky clothes could wait until later (AN: Hahahahaha what he doesn't do won't hurt him). He started to go through the fridge not even realizing that Yami's eyes were watching his every movement. Yami was practically undressing Yugi with his eyes.

Yugi soon found some food that he was delighted to have. After he closed the fridge door, he began concentrate more on his surroundings and felt Yami's burning gaze on his back. The small hikari shivered at this feeling as it made him realize that his lover was thinking of him in a very dirty way right now. Hearing Yami's thoughts awoke his own desires and also made him remember a conversation he had over heard from a woman on a cell phone.

Earlier that day

"Darling there is no reason to fear his touch. I mean you love him don't you?" A young woman said to her friend on the receiving end of the cell phone. Yugi had just walked up next to her to wait for the walk signal when this conversation interested him. "Honey listen I know your not sure but it could be worse I mean at least he's not forcing you or anything. Now you know that he loves you right and he has given you time to be sure. Don't you think that he needs a reward such as your trust that he won't hurt you like the bastard did?" Yugi knew that there were some differences but the way she was talking reminded him of how he kept telling Yami that he wasn't ready yet.

"Darling trust me I do understand your situation. And I know that it's hard to trust but trust _me _when I say that this is not a mistake. He loves you and you love him. And another reason is that you have nothing to lose, he's already shown you his commitment. And if I were you, I would spice it up a bit and take control. That also might show him that it was your decision and that he hasn't forced you or anything." Yugi listened and realized that he was probably a lot like whom this woman was talking to. The light changed and he was walking across the street thinking and deciding that it was time that Yami got a little _reward _for all his waiting. He lost the woman in the crowd but that was fine, she had helped him tremendously.

Back to the make out session

Yugi had been so wrapped up in his memory that he only vaguely noticed that Yami had picked him up, set him on top of the counter, and was now kissing the life out of him. As soon as did realize this, he kissed back whole heartily. When he responded, he heard his lover moan at the sensations he was now causing.

Yami couldn't wait anymore he needed to taste and feel his hikari's skin. He didn't even bother with the buttons that flew off his lover's wet shirt, when he ripped the shirt open. Yami instantly trailed his kisses down Yugi's throat and onto his pale chest. Taking a nipple into his mouth he gently suckled causing Yugi to cry out in rapturous pleasure.

Yugi was having a difficult time keeping his thoughts in order while Yami was doing such delicious things to his sensitive body. It took all his effort for him to stop Yami from what he was doing.

Yami looked at him confused and a little unsure. Yami instantly thought that Yugi was going to say that they were going to fast. Yami was about to say 'sorry' but Yugi cut him off.

"Don't say you're sorry you didn't do anything that I didn't want you too. I just feel like doing something a little different if that's okay?" Yami couldn't respond because his innocent Yugi had said that in the most seductive voice he had ever heard. Yami could swear that Yugi just purred the entire statement.

Yugi reached behind himself and brought the can of food that he had been eating forward. Yami smiled as he recognized the label. Yugi had been eating peaches. "Would you like some, Yami?" Yugi purred. Nodding his head, Yami opened his mouth and let Yugi put a slice of the juicy fruit into his mouth. Yugi then dragged his fingers across Yami's lips leaving a trail of peach juice along his lips. Ducking his head down, Yugi licked his lover's lips before sliding his tongue into his lover's mouth and tasting the aftertaste of the peach on Yami's tongue.

Yugi broke the kiss and once again trailed slippery fingers across Yami's lips only this time Yami opened his mouth and drew the two fingers inside of him. Yugi gasped as this sensation overpowered him very quickly. Yami was diligently sucking on his two fingers, which to Yugi felt as if they were directly connected to his groin. Yugi felt every twist, tug, and suck that Yami tortured his fingers with, on his groin.

Lost to the sensation for a while Yugi didn't notice that Yami had taken the can of peach away and had dipped two of his fingers in the can. His mind was on auto pilot until he felt Yami's fingers brush against his nipples. Yugi felt the liquid drip down his chest and it caused him to shiver in delight.

Yami gave Yugi's fingers a last swipe of his tongue before he released his lover's fingers. Skipping over his lover's pale neck, Yami went directly for the nipple he had covered in peach nectar. Yami suckled hungrily on the little nub basking in the moans and whimpers he was receiving from his hikari. Yami took advantage of his lover's lost state to recoat his fingers in more nectar and cover the other nipple preparing it for its oncoming assault.

Yami didn't stop his torture on the first one till it was a tight nub in his warm mouth. The Pharaoh quickly shifted his head so that he was able to take the other nub into his mouth without delay.

Yugi arched his back and writhed when Yami's mouth was once again on his stimulated body causing him to forget everything even his plan of 'rewarding' Yami.

Yami saw that his lover was getting extremely close to throwing all his precautions out the window just because of the sensations. But Yami didn't want that he wanted Yugi to give in even with out those sensations making his blood boil. Yami pulled himself away and started to lightly tease his lover's neck in order to calm him down.

Yugi did calm down but he also knew why Yami was slowing down. Figuring that if he didn't take control right now then he wouldn't be able to give Yami his 'reward' so to speak.

On that thought Yugi brought his own head back and pulled Yami's lip's up to meet his. Kissing Yami with as much strength that he could muster up threw Yami's mind for a loop.

For once it was Yami's turn to hold on to his lover for support instead of it being the other way around. Yami looked at Yugi with glazed, pouting eyes when he pulled away. Yami's mind instantly shut off when he heard Yugi's next suggestion.

"Let's go to the bedroom. It will be more comfortable."

What got Yami the most was the way he said it. Yugi didn't just say it, he lived the line up. Yami nodded and used the little bit of his brain that was still sane to get to their room in a second.

In the room, Yugi ended up straddling Yami's waist while Yami was lying on the bed. Neither of them had expected this position to be the one that they would end up in. It worked out great for Yugi's plan, considering that he wanted to please Yami first.

Yami's eyes closed with a sigh when he felt Yugi begin to caress his chest lovingly. But then they opened instantly when he felt a warm mouth on his chest and nipples mimicking what Yami himself had done to his love earlier. Yami arched his backed off the bed and into his lover's mouth, begging for more.

Yugi smiled to himself as he watched Yami's reaction to his teasing. Encouraged by his darkness' reactions he began to move his mouth lower until he got himself to Yami's navel, where he swirled and dipped his tongue in and out causing Yami to buck his hips wildly.

So lost in his passion Yami didn't even notice his pant being peeled off of him, or his lover move his body down into a position where he could watch and please Yami at the same time. Lowering his mouth he quickly took the large shaft into his mouth.

Yami shot straight up eyes wide with pleasure at the sudden motion. That motion alone almost made him cum but he held it. Digging his hands into his hikari's hair he put a little pressure on Yugi's head telling him that he was ready to continue. Yugi moved slowly getting used to Yami's size and to make Yami go crazy with lust. It worked because a few seconds later Yami fell back bucking his hips.

Yami's blood was pounding in his ears and whatever was not there was in his groin which was tightening by the second. Yami choked out a warning to Yugi saying that he was extremely close to cumming. To Yami's complete surprise Yugi tightened his grip and went deeper onto Yami.

Yugi increased his suction around Yami; many times he could feel Yami cumming but stopped him just before he could. Looking up at Yami he could see that there was a sheen of sweat on Yami and that Yami was so close he would've cried and begged for Yugi to finish him. Yugi tightened his mouth and flicked Yami's slit with his tongue and that was it.

Yami came violently into Yugi's mouth. Yugi tried to swallow it all but some spilled over his lips. Yami looked up and smiled when he saw his light with cum dripping down his chin. Seeing his lover like that reawakened his desires and passions. He motioned for Yugi to lie on the bed but Yugi shook his head no and planted himself on top of Yami's arousal.

Yugi smiled evilly and started to rock his cloth covered rear over Yami's reawakened arousal. Yami moaned at the sensation and gripped Yugi's hips tightly; making his lover grind into him more and more, While Yami was still riding out the last of his previous orgasm.

Yugi after a minute or so though pulled away and stood so that Yami could see him entirely. Removing his pants, Yugi allowed Yami's eyes to ravish him in all his nude glory. Yami smiled devilishly at Yugi and beckoned for him to get back on the bed. Yugi nodded and once again was straddling Yami's waist, only this time when they began grinding and arching against one another they were both able to feel each other in their entirety. Yugi couldn't stand it any more and leaned over to get something off the nightstand.

When Yami saw what it was he looked up to make sure that his hikari was completely positive about this. Yugi had a tube of lube in his hand warming it up. After a minute Yami took it away and took off the cap pouring a liberal amount of the stuff onto his fingers.

Gently Yami eased his index finger into his lover's puckered entrance. He stopped moving when he heard Yugi's pained gasp at the intrusion. He watched as Yugi calmed himself and allowed Yami to move his finger inside of him. After a few moments Yugi was grinding down on top of Yami's finger.

A few minutes later Yugi was on all fours while Yami finished stretching him. Removing his fingers Yami heard Yugi whimper at the lost and the feeling of emptiness. Yami poured some more lube onto fingers and spread it all over his engorged cock.

Positioning himself at Yugi's entrance he pushed in, in one quick thrust. Holding still so that Yugi could adjust Yami just about died from the biggest pleasure he had ever felt before. Yami saw Yugi nod his head and shift slightly signaling that he was ready. Yami started slow but soon their passion grew and grew.

Yami's hand came around grasped his lover's cock stroking it in time with his thrusts. Yugi thought he was going to die from the on slot of he was receiving from his love. Pushing back as hard as he could Yugi arched his back moaning.

Yugi panted out his warning saying that he was going to cum and extremely soon. Yami nodded and used all his strength to bring them both to the edge at the same time. Yugi's sight and hearing left him for what seemed like an eternity as did Yami's. Their strength gone they both collapsed, Yami on top of Yugi. After a minute or so though, Yami moved off of his new lover.

Before sleep claimed Yami he whispered "Ai Shiteru, my little hikari." Yugi whispered back faintly "Now and forever." Then sleep claimed them and provided them with sweet sensual and connected dreams.

Ai Shiteru I love you

hikari light


	2. Whips and Whipped Cream

Whips and Whip Cream

Hey, I thank everyone for reviewing. I hope this one is as good as the first. Anon asked me to do a marik x malik fic so here it is. And once again, I don't own YuGiOh.

DC: hey aren't you going to introduce us…

Ki: Heh sorry guys

Luna: yes it was quite rude. Did you write a fic without us Ki?

Ki: yeah kinda and people liked it.

Luna: nodding that's great. But you should have told us…..

DC: WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL US!

Ki: YOU WERE ASLEEP!

DC & Luna: oh…….ok……

DC: NEXT TIME WAKE US UP………. suddenly starts running away from pissed of Ki

Luna: now onto the story….. We helped on this one hehehehehehe watches as DC gets chased

Chapter 2: Whips and Whip Cream

It was a bright sunny cheerful day………wait it was bright and it was sunny but to Malik it was not at all cheerful. He had forgotten another special event. HE AND MARIK ONLY HAD TWO FOR RA'S SAKE. Earlier he had forgotten his own birthday and a week ago, he had forgotten his lover's birthday. This sucked for Malik not because it was being rubbed into his face but because NOW he couldn't stop thinking about it.

damn I need to make it up to him but how. Usually it would be dinner and some sex but that's normal now…..I wonder what I'm going to do……….. Malik sat in the exact same spot for over an hour thinking about what he was going to do. Just then a young woman on a cell phone stopped a little ways away, yet still within hearing. Of course, he listened.

"Darling I would not know what he would want that's your area not mine…..You mean if I had a guy…..hmmmmm. I guess I would go super kinky. You know the whole shebang. Dress up, whips, chains, gags, and sex food. The whole thing. Yeah and then taking control yet remaining submissive that would be perfect. Oh yeah don't forget the sex toys you know cock ring, dildo, and others." Malik was trying hard not to stare openly at the woman that was saying all this in public so freely without being embarrassed.

He thought over what the woman was saying and thought that, that would be perfect for a present. After all it had been a while since he had been taken while on top. Looking at the woman he noticed that she was carrying a sex store bag. Instantly knowing where it was he got up and started walking to the store. Not noticing that the woman looked at him, smiled evilly and hung up the phone.

He arrived there in under five minutes, and he instantly entered. He looked around the store until he got to the costume section. He searched the racks until he found the perfect outfit. (AN: I'll leave the description till later) Malik looked around the store some more, getting some other _handy_ things.

Malik stopped at the sign of a new product called "SEX CRAVE". Reading the back he smiled evilly. It said: "Want to have a lover with great stamina without having to ask them to take something? Just slip this into their drink and watch them go on a sex rampage. You don't even have to wait as long as Viagra just five minutes and they will feel it…..and so will you. Only three drops and that will last for a week. WARNING: side effects will wear off mostly after initial time, but they will be more readily aroused and wanting you. Initial time varies from person to person, and on average is about 6-8 hours. DO NOT OVERDOSE."

Malik scoffed at the initial time limit….that was normal for Marik. He was like that at least every weekend. Malik bought everything and went home, his yami would be home later. That would give him time to set everything up and he knew exactly what he was going to do.

Later that night

Marik walked through the door mumbling angrily about Yugi once again beating him in a duel. But at thinking about Yugi he smiled, thinking well that damned pharoah must have finally fucked him judging by the way he was walking. Hehehehehehe. Marik caught a whiff of the dinner and smiled once again Malik had been lazy and had ordered out for American pizza. He walked into the kitchen and saw his hikari just reaching for the plates, weirdly the drinks were already made up. Coming up behind Malik he wrapped his arms around him and kissed his neck hungrily while growling, "Forget the food I'll just eat you… what do you think hmmmmm."

Malik just laughed at his lover and shook his head. "You might not be hungry but I am. I haven't eaten all day." Malik told his yami. Marik thought about that for a second before replying with, "Well then you can eat me and I'll just sit back and enjoy." Malik just about gave into that offer before his eyes landed on the drinks and he remembered his plan.

"Maybe later I want to eat the food that was just delivered so go sit down and maybe later I'll take you up on that offer." Malik told his disappointed lover. Marik growled his irritation but sat down as requested.

Taking a plate and a cup to Marik he smiled as his plan was initiated. They both ate their dinner at a normal rate, so about fifteen minutes later they were both done. Malik had noticed that after the first five minutes that Marik had become very distracted by his (Malik's) lips and neck. Acting like he noticed nothing other then his food he watched his yami looking at him, craving him, yet trying to restrain himself.

As was usual they went to the living room and turned on the TV. After watching a show for about five minutes ignoring the lewd looks and light caresses, Malik decided that he had wasted enough time. Getting up he made the excuse that he needed to use the bathroom so that his lover let go of him even with the excuse he was reluctant. Going directly to the bathroom he took out his hidden outfit and changed.

Walking back to his sex craving lover silently, he sneaked up behind him and wrapped his arms around Marik's neck. Kissing his lover on the tip of his ear he whispered seductively "Do you still want to play…hmmm?" Marik surprised by how sensitive his body was right now could only nod his head because of the sensations coursing through him from that one light kiss. "Good cause tonight you're on the bottom." Malik commented. Instantly thinking that meant that he was going to be taken he smiled evilly yet wished he could take his lover.

Marik loved to be taken. Whether it would soft, rough, slow, or fast he didn't care, but at this time he wanted to take his hikari hard and at that instant. Noticing that his lover was thinking Malik took the time to drag his hands down Marik's arms and the he cuffed them together with the new handcuffs he had bought. Hearing the sound of handcuffs instantly brought Marik out of his thoughts. Looking at his hands and pulling on them he turned his gaze towards Malik for the first time since Malik had come back from the bathroom. What he saw blew him away.

Malik was dressed in tight black leather pants that sat real low on his hips. His top was only covered by a skimpy black mesh shirt that showed his entire chest through the shirt. Around Malik's waist was a black leather whip. He was cover with metal necklaces and studded bracelets. He had on black eye shadow, black lipstick and a silver and black earring in. Marik was practically drooling at the sight of his lover.

Smiling Malik leaned down kissed his partner hungrily. Marik was quite happy to comply with the demand. But just when he started getting into it Malik broke away smiling. "Get up and follow me." was the only command Marik needed to hear before he obeyed. Malik led him to their bedroom which was done up just as erotically as Malik himself was. The bed had black silk sheets, the drapes were chains, on all the dressers there were lit black and white candles giving off an eerie look to the room. Marik also noticed that there was something or some things covered on the night stand.

Malik roughly pushed his lover onto the edge of the bed. Marik quickly turned and instead of landing on his face he landed on his back staring up at Malik. Marik silently groan at the look in his hikari's eyes. They were dark and clouded with lust, their normal vibrant purple (brighter purple than Yugi's), was replaced with a deep purple almost black color. Marik also noticed that Malik's breathing was a little shallow though not as much as his own was. Noticing once again his body's unusual sensitivity he asked Malik the only question that the answer would explain his situation. "What the hell did you slip me?" Unsurprisingly Malik played innocent though Marik could tell he was guilty. "Marik I have no idea what you mean."

Malik didn't let his lover speak anymore. Silencing the conversation with a rough kiss, he dragged his nails down Marik's chest roughly. The sensations caused Marik to break the kiss and gasp out. Malik once again brought his nails down his lover's chest making sure to graze the nipples. This time Marik arched up and whimpered. Malik crushed his lips once again to Marik's. Biting Marik's lip roughly then invading his mouth violently had Marik gasping and whimpering from the sheer feeling of possession it gave him.

Breaking the kiss Malik took out a knife from his boot and lightly dragged it down his yami's shaking chest. Even though his eyes were shut Marik knew what it was just from the feel of the cold metal. Malik dragged it back up and then sliced down the seam of Marik's shirt. Repeating his cut on the other side, he removed his yami's shirt. Then the younger of the two attacked his lover's chest feverishly. Biting his way down he felt Marik squirm at the sensations. Smiling he caught one nipple in his mouth. Toying with it he watched his lover writhe and arch from the intense feelings. Letting the hard nub go he kissed over to the other one and laved it with the same attention.

Marik couldn't keep himself from moving, whimpering, and soon he would begin to beg for release. He never begged……correction he almost never begs. He needed his release his body was wound so tight he was going to explode. Whimpering he tried to show his hikari exactly what he wanted.

Malik knew what his darker half wanted but he wasn't going to do that yet. After all he, Malik, was the one in control. Briefly contemplating he decided that he would give his lover release but not in the way that HE wanted. Malik drew his lips to hover over Marik's lips tantalizingly. Marik opened his eyes and tried to get a kiss but because he was handcuffed he had no leverage to assist him. But at that moment Malik kissed so hard and started to play with both of his nipples that his body overloaded and he came. He came hard! Unable to see for a few moments he whimpered in desperation as he realized that he was still hard.

Malik was still playing with Marik's nipples while rode the after waves of his intense orgasm. Starting where he left off he started to kiss down his yami's stomach going lower until his chin slightly brushed against the top of his tight and now extremely damp jeans. "Move to the center" was the only order that Malik had to give. Within moments Malik had Marik's pants off and they were both in the middle of the decorated bed with Malik towering over Marik. Ignoring his lover's wanton looks he raised Marik's arms above his head and attached them to another chain that he had hooked up there onto their bed's head board. Then the younger of the two turned and reached over to the night stand. Revealing what was under the napkin had Marik squirming in anticipation. There was a whip, some whipped cream, a dildo, blindfold, and the list went on and on. Malik thought and chose the whip as his first toy.

He dragged it down his lover's chest, like he had the knife, letting his yami feel the material. Slapping Marik's chest lightly he whispered, "Now no more being bad okay? If you disobey me you're going to be punished. The rules are simple. One: No talking. Two: You can't cum unless I say so. And three….well let's make that up as we go along. Understood?" Watching closely he saw his lover nod his head in agreement. "Good."

Looking back over his toys he chose the vibrating dildo and cock ring that he had bought. Rolling the cock ring over Marik's already engorged dick made him feel quite evil. He felt his lover tense at the sudden pressure of the ring. Once again Malik reached over and got the lube that they usually used. Lubing up three fingers he circled them around his other half's entrance.

Thinking that Malik was going to take him now he became excited not even realizing that Malik had not even begun to torture his lover yet. He felt one finger slid into his entrance and wiggle about a bit before being joined with another finger.

Scissoring him to stretch his tight entrance Malik added the third finger and started to search for his lover's prostrate. He knew he had found it when Marik suddenly arched and muffled a moan that tried to escape his lips. Pressing against that spot a few times Malik smirked when he saw that his yami had gained a sheen of sweat on his lithe body. Malik removed his fingers and chuckled when Marik let out a whimper at the feeling of emptiness. Grabbing the discarded dildo he placed it at Marik's entrance for a second before he pushed it roughly in.

Arching Marik gasped as he felt a foreign object being pushed into his body. He instantly knew that it was not his hikari. This object was cold and was basically not alive. After his head cleared slightly he realized that his lover must have used the dildo he had seen, after a moment he gasped again as it began to vibrate slightly. Throwing his head back Marik was completely and utterly lost to the sensation of this vibrating DILDO in his ass.

Then he felt a crack of a whip on his chest. Hearing his lover click his tongue in mocked disappointment he heard his lover say, "Naughty, naughty Marik. You're not allowed to make sounds now are you?" Realizing that he had unconsciously been moaning Marik shook his head 'no'. Nothing more was said as Malik turned off the vibrations as punishment. Biting his lip Marik stopped the whimper that tried to escape his mouth.

Marik had closed his eyes but that was soon changed when he felt the dildo move in and out of him at a rapid pace. Eyes wide he saw his light working the dildo feverishly. Then all of sudden he stopped. Marik couldn't help the whimper that escaped his throat and was instantly punished with the whip being brought down onto his chest harshly. "I thought I told you no sounds." Malik whispered dangerously. "Now if I hear another peep then I'll leave you like this the entire night." Marik's eyes widened and he shook his head silently pleading for him not to do that.

Grabbing the unlabeled can off the dresser Malik shook it harshly. "Open your mouth Marik" purred Malik. Doing as was ordered Marik soon found his mouth filled with sweet whipped cream. After a moment Malik crushed his mouth over his yami's. Their tongues dueled for dominance before Malik decided to retreat from the kiss. Malik pulled back and grabbed the can of cream once again. Spraying it up and down his lover's chest in no particular pattern, Malik just watched as Marik's body tensed at the temperature change.

Lowering his mouth Malik began to tease his lover with little licks and nips all over his chest. As soon as his chest was clean Malik moved lower. His mouth closed around Marik's length as he started to slowly run his tongue along the underside. Unable to help it Marik moaned at the first sensation that coursed through his body. Luckily Malik was too preoccupied to even care.

Malik loved the feeling of his yami's hard shaft in his mouth. He loved the bitter and sweet taste and how in made him feel in control. Noticing that Marik was quickly approaching his limits Malik pulled his mouth off his lover's heat.

Malik was also hard as he watched his usually dominant lover squirm and beg in pleasure. Realizing that he was getting close as well he decided to end the first play session, they would be having more quite soon.

"Look at me Marik" came the soft command. Marik opened his eyes and watched as his hikari undressed. Breath hitching, Marik's arousal pulsed in anticipation. He wished he could put his own marks on that temporarily perfect skin. His eyes were caught by Malik's own eyes they held a challenge. Malik was daring him to look away as he approached.

Malik climbed onto the bed and onto Marik's lap, which surprised Marik to no end. Malik smirked evilly before he suddenly impaled himself on his lover's jutting erection. Marik arched his back, his eyes were wide as he felt the dual sensation of being inside his lover and be impaled himself on the dildo. The combination was intoxicating. After adjusting for a second Malik began to move his body up and Marik's length in a slow pace that was driving Marik wild with pleasure and desperation.

Malik reached back and started to move that dildo in time with the rhythm he had set. After a minute the younger of the two lovers switched the dildo on to the medium level of vibration. Speeding up his thrusts he watched as Marik became more desperate for release than he had ever seen him before and frankly it turned him on more than anything else that he had down so far.

Once again rising himself, Malik stopped before lowering himself once again. He reached down and removed the cock ring that he had placed there earlier.

The sensation of the ring finally being removed was so intense that it sent him into orgasm the moment his hikari plunged back down. Marik noticed that his little hikari fought off his own orgasm. Marik found himself still hard and wanting more. Another sensation hit him. It was the feeling of the hand cuffs being removed.

Marik placed his hands on his lover's hip and began to pump him slowly up and down his still throbbing erection. Malik moaned as Marik took over the pace. Malik continued to pump the dildo in and out of his lover causing the beginning slow pace to quickly exceed to a more brutal and desperate pace. Malik was slamming his hips against his yami's which were thrusting up just as harshly.

Soon they both felt orgasm coming quickly. Marik sensed this and removed on hand off his lover's hips and circled it around Malik's shaft, pumping him in time with their pace. That was all Malik could stand and suddenly his muscles clamped and began to spasm around Marik so tightly that it triggered Marik's own release.

Neither of them could move for a minute or two after that numbing pleasure. Finally gaining enough strength to speak Malik said " Happy belated birthday Marik." Marik smiled softly at his young lover and sighed out his reply, "Ai shite'ru yo Malik." They both smiled and kissed each other softly. The kiss quickly morphed into a passionate battle for dominance instead of a sweet thank you. (AN: I mean come on he still has that sex crave shit in his system)

Breaking the kiss Marik once again asked "what the hell did you slip me tonight?" Malik only laughed and replied by saying " Sore wa himitsu desu."

Ai shite'ru yo I love you ( I found this in a Japanese book so I know it is correct)

Sore wa himistu desu It is a secret ( Slayers fans you should know who I copied this line off of. First one to tell me in a review I will do what ever couple you ask me too. Even if I hate the couple)

Hikari light

Yami darkness


	3. To love a thief

**_Chapter Three: To love a thief_**

Disclaimer: HHHHHIIIIIIIII I'm back. Well the first to review me guessed properly so Shinigami24 from adult fan fiction and K C from Media miner I will write your Bakura x Ryou lemon. Surprisingly this story line was only supposed to be the one chapter but I guess this goes to show everyone how much I love yaoi. Oh and soon I'll be having a DNAngel fic out I hope (maybe even two.) Right now I'm working on about five different fic ideas so please bear with me.

LUNA: we let her go a little on this one so it has more fluff than what we usually do. I mean we did make sure that there's kink we just have more cuddliness then our norm.

DC: yea so she has enjoyed writing this fic…..and that is also why it took so long to write…..her thinking about her what ifs. I'll admit though they can be quite hot ideas at times.

Ki: I think I was just dissed by my own muses…..OH WELL….one word YAOI… Oh this is also a little song fic. The song I used is _It's my life _by Bon Jovi I think that's how you spell it…And no I don't own them.

TO LOVE A THIEF

Ryou couldn't believe his luck. It was the worst in the world. His lover was gone for at least another few days on a trip to Egypt to sight see the modern city of Cairo. And to top that off he was the only kid in his class that didn't have a partner for their current project. There were always an odd number of students and usually he worked with Yugi and Jou, but today their teacher had strictly forbidden any group more than two people. So basically Ryou was alone in everything right now.

Walking home was always boring so he got his CD player out and turned it on. The song that started was one of his newly found favorites. It was an American band. Bon Jovi…the group had such true songs. The one he was listening to at the moment was _**It's My Life**. _Humming the tune he found that the walk home wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. The only thing that ticked him off was the fact that a guy ran a red light and just missed hitting him. Having gained courage and brashness from his friends he cussed at the guy quite vividly. The guy just glared at him and drove off after Ryou got out of **_his_** way. Ryou reached his house sooner than he thought he would. Completely exhausted at the moment, Ryou left his stuff by the door and flopped down on the couch. Within moments he was, surprisingly, asleep.

dream (AN: hehehehehehe…..)

Ryou was walking home from a nice day in the park when he stopped at an ice cream stand. Thinking that he would want some for later as well he got one cone and one cup. Licking his ice cream he could swear that he felt eyes on him but when he turned around no one was there. Shrugging he continued home. Walking into his house he left his shoes by the door and continued into the kitchen. After putting his ice cream in the freezer, Ryou walked into the living room and sat down on the love seat. Sighing quietly he wondered where Bakura was. _He's supposed to be home… not fair. He's supposed to be home by now. Damn sexy baka…..hmmmmm…….sexy……... Bakura + ice cream Fun…..yum. _

Ryou's mind wandered not just to his lover but to his lover without clothes giving him lust filled glares Soon Ryou started squirming around with an apparent problem. Moving his hips slightly he gasped as the rough materials of his jeans rubbed his erection. Moving his hips again for that feeling, Ryou dragged his hand down slowly over his chest and down his stomach where he teased himself right above his erection.

Suddenly there was another set of hands on him. Ryou, not having the strength to open his eyes hoped that it wasn't a molester. "Oh I'm going to molest you alright and I know you are going to enjoy it, aren't you?" Whispered a harsh and familiar voice. Ryou instantly recognized his lover's voice. Whimpering in arousal at the words, he nodded his head and arched his body wantonly. Bakura growled and clamped his mouth on his hikari's neck possessively. Ryou moaned at the sensations he was receiving from his lover.

Bakura's hands found their way into Ryou's now opened pants. Roughly stroking Ryou, Bakura heard his moans and whimpers and reveled in them. Smiling viciously he picked up the paste even though his hikari asked him to stop and to just take him already. Ryou came suddenly and violently.

Ryou woke up suddenly to a dark house and no Bakura. _Damn it was just a dream._ Feeling a little sticky Ryou looked down and cursed. "Kuso. Stupid dreams. Stupid 'Kura for not being back already, leaving me horny and alone like this."

Ryou continued his ranting all the way up the stairs not noticing the figure in the shadows that was watching him strip as he walked up the stairs to go take a shower. The dark figure smirked and followed its prey up the stairs only he was silent, like a predator of the night. Listening he heard the shower running and his slight smirk morphed into an evil grin, almost sadistic even. He couldn't wait to take his victim.

Hovering in the shadows, he waited for his innocent prey to emerge. Not to be disappointed Ryou emerged a minutes later with a frown on his face. He kept getting the feeling that something wasn't right like in his dream yet he couldn't pin point what exactly was wrong just like his dream. Ryou softly walked into his room not knowing that he was in danger until right before he saw nothingness.

while Ryou was unconscious

The attacker smiled at his unconscious victim and laid him down on the bed. Appreciating the pale skin his new pet had, he reached his hand out to touch the glowing skin when all of a sudden he heard a siren. Thinking it was the police the would have been rapist tried to flee the scene, out a window, but he ended up falling and breaking his leg (AN: after all they were on the top floor).

The cops found him there and immediately arrested him once they realized who he was. Passing along the road of his prey's house he saw a girl with a boom box. She was smiling a know it all smile.

Hitting play on her boom box, a song started to play. The songs first sound was a cop's siren for a few seconds. The rapist blinked at the girl and understood what had happened after an instant. The police threw him into the car while he was in an enraged hissy fit.

back to Ryou

Ryou groaned in pain when he awoke for a second time that night. "What the hell hit me?" Hearing a little laugh he looked up to find an unknown woman in his home. Instantly he became defensive. "What are you doing in my house? How did you get in? Who are…?" Ryou was cut off when the girl put up her hands, smiling in a very friendly manner.

"I will answer your questions if you let me speak." Flushing slightly Ryou nodded. "But first I think you should get dressed if you move wrong you are quite exposed." The young girl said this in a laughing manner which combined with her comment caused Ryou to flush even more. When she turned her back to him, he quickly got dressed and sat back down on his bed before he said it was ok for her.

Settling down on the edge of his bed she smiled very friendly at him and started her explanation. "First of all I'm in your house to make sure you're all right. I got in by your busted up door. As to why I'm here well let's see you've been bashed on the head and almost raped by a deranged lunatic. So that's that anymore questions?"

Ryou looked at her his mouth opened in shock while she could see by his eyes that he was putting two and two together.

"RYOU! Tadaima" called a familiar voice. Bakura traveled up the stairs and into their room to find Ryou gaping at a girl that was just standing up to leave. "Uhhh Nani yo? What in the nine hells is going on? Ryou close your damn mouth" Bakura hissed before he followed the girl down the steps he just climbed to see her heading to leave. "Hold on a damn minute what the hell is going on here?" Bakura pretty much yelled.

The young girl winced at the loudness of his voice at so close a range to her ears. "Oi urasei you're hurting my ears." Shaking her head she stepped on the porch before she turned around and said, "You might want to teach your Hikari how to sense danger better or he might not be so lucky next time. So teach him and soon tomb thief, or else he won't be the same next time. See ya later." She walked off into the crowd and disappeared from view.

Bakura was mad so instead of talking, 'cause he knew he would blow up, he decided to fix the door. Ryou watched his lover fume while he fixed the door. Ryou thought that his yami was mad at him for being weak and for alluring a lunatic rapist.

Catching his lover's thought after he finished the door, he just stared at his hikari. A confused look adorned on his sweaty face, Bakura asked Ryou, "Why do you think I'm mad at you?" Ryou looked away embarrassed that his yami had read his thoughts so easily.

Ryou remembered the advice that the estranged woman had given him. "Hey Bakura could you teach me to be stronger like you? I mean if you don't want to then you don't have to. I just thought that it would help me take better care of myself when you go on trips or something like that. I don't want anything like today to happen again." At that last statement Bakura narrowed his eyes.

Walking up to his hikari he took Ryou's face into his hands and forced Ryou to look at him. "Did something happen to you that that girl didn't know or that you're not sharing?" Ryou shifted slightly and wanted to turn his face away.

"Earlier something happened but not with that lunatic. Something at school happened and….." Ryou trailed off, ashamed of what had happened earlier to him at school.

Bakura instantly became concerned and once again forced the drifting eyes to look into his own chocolate eyes. "Tell me what happened, Ryou." Bakura hissed through clenched teeth.

Taking a deep breath Ryou started to tell his lover about his embarrassing and fucked up day. "You remember that new girl in my school well; we have been hanging out a lot since you were gone. I only thought of it as hanging out with a friend but it turned out that everyone else thought we were dating, including her. So first Jou thinks I'm cheating and accuses me of it out loud. Then she comes up to me and kisses me in front of everyone. And then she has the guts to say that I left whoever I was with for her and she would not believe me when I told her otherwise. So basically people have been asking me fucked up questions about her and I'm starting to really hate her. And before I came down here, I checked my cell cause I saw that I had missed calls. It turns out that since from the time that I got home she has called me ten times within a single half hour before she gave up. Then I also have to do a project by myself; even if the teacher had let me work with Jou and Yugi, I don't think Jou would have let me. So basically today my life has really sucked ass. The only thing that kept me happy was the fact that you were due back from Egypt soon. This sucks my day is ruined and it's not even six o'clock yet, damn." Ryou took a breath a sat down.

During his rant he had gotten free of Bakura's hold, started pacing in a circle, and almost managed to make a hole in his carpet. Looking up he saw his yami smiling at him in his normal predatory smile. Instantly it sent a shiver down the hikari's spine. Bakura slinked over to Ryou and kneeled in front of his younger lover. "It seems to me, that you have three problems. Two of which I can fix tonight. One you must have a bad taste in your mouth from that girl and two; you have a lot of unwanted tension in your body. So maybe I can fix these two problems of yours. What do you say?" Bakura had lowered his voice to a very sensual whisper by the last line.

His voice, close proximity, and predator look undid Ryou instantly. Bakura reached a hand forward and started to caress the already growing bulge in his pale lover's pants. Ryou threw his head back against the recliner he was in. The sensations coursing through him were fantastic. He had missed his lover so much. Not just the sex but the companionship as well. Though right now he could only feel his own deprived needs burning through his veins. "Ba…Bakura ….Oh….aaaahhhh." Ryou was already feeling needy enough to begin begging.

Bakura watched his hikari twist and groan in pleasure. _Ryou is sensitive but he must have been really horny lately if he's reacting like this, this quickly._ Bakura was very observant towards how _his_ Ryou was reacting. Smirking Bakura pulled down the zipper on his lover's pants slowly making sure that Ryou felt every vibration.

This in turn caused Ryou to begin to writhe and moan quite loudly. Ryou threaded his fingers through his lover's long hair. Without giving him a chance to adjust to the feeling of being out of his pants Bakura started to caress Ryou's hardened length with his tongue. Ryou arched at the sudden feeling of fire coursing through his veins. Moaning his yami's name, he tried to exert pressure on Bakura's head so that he could have that intense feeling continuously.

Seeing that his lover really needed release he complied with his hikari's request. Taking Ryou's entire length in his mouth caused Ryou to practically scream in pleasure. Placing the back of one of his hands against his mouth, he tried to quiet himself. But that was impossible as Bakura was teasing him so thoroughly that he couldn't think. All Ryou could do was arch his back and moan. Then suddenly Bakura did something with his tongue that caused Ryou's eyes to widen, his back to arch, and his throat to let loose an almost animalistic scream (that was a version of Bakura's name).

Sinking back into the recliner he watched as Bakura rose up slowly with a very satisfied yet also hungry look on his face. Leaning forward he kissed his lover thoroughly getting rid of any taste of the bitch that kissed _his_ hikari. Ryou could taste himself on Bakura's tongue and groaned as the taste of both Bakura and himself began to arouse him once again (AN: hey he was sex deprived for a while ya know). Leaning into the kiss, he reached his hand forward and tugged oh Bakura's shirt.

Luckily it was just a button up shirt. Ryou put his hand on the first button and started ripping the buttons off one by one. Bakura had no mind to protest the actions of his lover; in fact they were turning him on quite efficiently. Once the shirt was open Ryou broke the kiss and began to kiss down his tomb thief lover's neck. Ryou was being more aggressive and determined, than the tomb thief had seen in a while. Bakura loved it.

Ryou's mouth found one of Bakura's more sensitive spots and upon seeing the reaction, set to teasing that piece of flesh thoroughly. Bakura began to groan quietly from his hikari's ministrations. Leaving that spot only when he was sure that there would be a very obvious hickey there in the morning, Ryou continues down to his lover's chest.

Having to slide off the recliner Ryou found himself briefly eye level with Bakura. Before the thief could do anything Ryou changed his position so that his head was directly aligned with his yami's chest. Ryou instantly took one of the pert nipples into his mouth. Teasing it in a similar fashion as what Bakura had done with his tongue; Ryou began his slow torture on his very appetizing yami. These teasing nips, licks and sucks caused Bakura's groans to increase in volume and his patience to wait to take his hikari to wear thin.

Only when Ryou felt absolutely sure that the first nub received enough attention, did he even think about switching sides to give the other nipple the same attention. Soon his attention was drawn downwards towards his goal. The position they were in left no more room, so Ryou made his lover lay down on the carpeted floor so that he had easier access to all of Bakura.

Tracing no pattern in particular with his tongue, Ryou dipped his tongue into his Bakura's naval. Ryou's reward was a jerk of Bakura's hips in his direction. In a similar fashion as what his lover did to him, Ryou removed Bakura's tight black jeans. Of course the spirit of the millennium ring was not wearing boxers; he never did, so in light of that fact Ryou wasted no time in bringing his mouth down around his yami's erection.

_Oh Ra……baby…._ _Ryou baby…don't stop……please …..aaaahhhh……_ _mmmmmm._ Ryou smirked as he heard Bakura over their mind link. He could tell that Bakura was close to the edge because his hips were convulsing slightly.

Without warning Bakura pulled Ryou off of him and into a bruising kiss. Ryou moaned out his arousal and allowed Bakura to taste his own precum. Bakura rolled them over so that he was pinning Ryou with his body. Lifting himself onto his elbows Bakura began to grind his hips against Ryou's. Ryou's legs came up and wrapped themselves around Bakura's waist.

Though only meant to be a little heater up their rocking became the only thing either of them was interested in. Their sweat soaked bodies moved against each other causing even more frictions along with their rubbing lengths' friction. Soon they both cried out their impending climax in each others mouth as they had came together in a violent kiss right before their release consumed them.

Ryou leaned his head against his lover's shoulder as he came down from his euphoria. Their breathing returned to normal as their body temperatures cooled down. Soon though their position became uncomfortable, with their cum and sweat making them stick, in many places, together.

Bakura sat up, keeping Ryou in his lap, and hugged him. Then his next task was standing up. Though it was more difficult than just sitting up he had just about no problems with it. Bakura carried Ryou up the stairs and into the bathroom.

The thief then set his most precious treasure down and turned on the hot water in the shower. While it was warming up Ryou came up and wrapped his arms around Bakura from behind and leaned his head against his back. "Ai shite'ru, Bakura" Ryou whispered lovingly to his only love.

Bakura smiled and turned around. "I know baby. I love you, too." Bakura began to take steps backwards into the steaming shower. Ryou sighed when the hot water hit him. They began to wash each other lovingly.

But of course their passion soon returned as they began to just caress each others' bodies. This time though their need was slow and gentle yet at the same time intense. Bakura ran his fingers all over his hikari, causing gasps and moans to escape from that beautiful mouth of his. "'Kura please I need you now….please no more teasing." Bakura growled lightly at the pleading his lover was voicing.

Gently Bakura circled his finger around his lover's entrance before he pushed past that tight ring of muscle. Ryou gasped at finally being filled by some part of Bakura. Moving against the finger, Ryou nodded to Bakura saying that he was ready for another finger. Sure enough Bakura complied and gently pressed in another finger and began a scissoring motion with them. Once again Ryou quickly adjusted and began to grind himself against those delicious fingers.

Bakura getting the message slid the third finger in a began searching for that one spot that would cause Ryou to go insane with pleasure. "AAAAHHHHH HOLY SHIT, BAKURA"

_Found it!_

Pressing against that spot a few times, Bakura removed his fingers from his lover's still tight entrance. Ryou whimpered at the feeling of emptiness, but that feeling didn't last long as he felt himself being filled with his lover's erection.

Bakura was going slow, worried about his hikari feeling pain, but Ryou wanted all of him and now. So Ryou rammed himself the rest of the way down. The suddenness of the act caused them both to still for fear of exploding from the instantaneous and intense feeling that accompanied such an entrance.

Soon Bakura started to move slowly against Ryou, gently sliding in and out. Ryou lifted his legs and wrapped them around Bakura once again. Soon Ryou began to voice his need for Bakura to go faster and to pound into him. Thrust after thrust, Ryou took it all and enjoyed the feeling of once again being united with his lover in every possible way.

Their climaxes approached quickly and their movements soon shoved them over the edge, just as quickly. Neither of them moved until the shower water began to cool off. Stepping out of the shower clean and exhausted, Bakura got them both towels and dried them both off.

Bakura then scooped up Ryou and took him to their bedroom where he laid Ryou down and laid down next to him. After pulling the blanket over them they both fell asleep while cuddling.

Next morning

Ryou woke up early and got dressed for school. As usual Bakura was already up and was downstairs eating. At the time that they left the house Ryou was extremely happy, Bakura was walking right beside him and holding his hand. They reached Yugi's place at the usual time to find Jou and Yugi both waiting.

Jou looked confused and Yugi looked happy, as usual. "Jou the only reason you're confused is because you don't know the whole story." Ryou said before his friend could say anything. Jou looked even more confused at that statement. "Whatever that girl is saying is between her and me is all in her head. And that is why she kissed me. Oh and one thing for you to remember; how can I cheat on Bakura with a girl when I don't even like girls." Ryou effectively pointed out.

"Yea, that makes sense. Sorry for jumping on ya like that pal." Jou said embarrassed. Ryou shook his head to show him that it didn't matter anymore. Within a little while they were at their school.

As soon as Ryou was in the school yard he heard the annoying girl's voice call out to him. "Ryou!" The girl ran over to him and tried to hug him but he stepped back. "Ryou what's the matter aren't you going to give me, your girlfriend, a hug?" whined the annoying girl.

"Riika you're not my girlfriend stop making that up."

"What do you mean? Of course I am. We've gone on dates and we've kissed, silly. So I am your girlfriend." she laughed.

"There are three things wrong with your reasoning as to why you're my girlfriend. One, you kissed me. I was just too disgusted to move. Two, those were only hang out nights because my boyfriend was away. And three, I DON"T LIKE GIRLS! If you don't believe me ask him. He's my boyfriend" Ryou pointed to Bakura who nodded his head in agreement.

Riika looked at him with her mouth agape before she regained herself and ran away crying. Ryou shrugged not caring in the least and leaned on Bakura's shoulder.

"It's nice to have fallen in love with your own Mr. Perfect isn't it, Ryou?" Jou teased.

Ryou sighed happily and looked at his friend then at his lover. "Jou I never fell in love with Bakura. He's a thief right? He stole my heart away before anything else began. Ah, to love a thief."


End file.
